


Heart and Home

by GlowingMechanicalHeart



Series: Fictober19 [20]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Married Life, Pregnancy, Slice of Life, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 21:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21168494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/pseuds/GlowingMechanicalHeart
Summary: “Is it ready?” Tony asked as he looked over Pepper’s shoulder. “Please tell me it’s ready!”Pepper shooed him with the spoon, “No, it’s not. Have some patience Tony. Good food takes time sometimes.”“Patience… is not something I’m known for, Honey.”“I know. I’ve known you for so long, I’m very much aware that it’s not one of your virtues.”“Offended.”





	Heart and Home

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fictober-Event, prompt: 24. “Patience… is not something I’m known for.”

“Is it ready?” Tony asked as he looked over Pepper’s shoulder. “Please tell me it’s ready!”

Pepper shooed him with the spoon, “No, it’s not. Have some patience Tony. Good food takes time sometimes.”

“Patience… is not something I’m known for, Honey.”

“I know. I’ve known you for so long, I’m very much aware that it’s not one of your virtues.”

“Offended.”

Pepper laughed, turned to look at Tony in the eye and kissed him. “If food has you so impatient, how are you going to wait for the next six months until our baby is here?”

Tony rested his forehead against Pepper, one of his hands caressed her face, the other gently resting against her small bump. “That is something worth waiting for. For this child, I can have all the patience in the world. I don’t care how long it might seem to me, as long as you and our baby are safe, then all is good.”

Pepper felt herself get teary eyed, “I thought I’d lost you.”

“But I am here now,” Tony whispered, carefully wiping Pepper’s tears away. “And we are together, we’re growing a family. We’re going to be fine.”

“This hormones are making me a wreck,” Pepper smiled. “Everything makes me cry.”

Tony let go of Pepper’s face and knelt down until he was at eye level with Pepper’s bump, “Listen here, this is dad speaking. Behave yourself, your mother is trying really hard to make sure you’re good, so be kind to her in return. Maybe only make her cry when she watches a sad movie. Otherwise, let her be.”

Pepper laughed, mood her significantly improved, then held Tony against her and felt his arms wrap around her, “I love you both.”

“I love you both too,” Tony said and then placed a kiss on her stomach. “I don’t know what I did to deserve you both, but I will cherish this until my dying breath.”

“No talk about dying right now,” Pepper said softly. “Let us enjoy life and live as best as we can.”  
  
“My wife, ever so wise,” Tony said, looked up to Pepper and gave her a mischievous smile. “Fine… is the food ready?”

Pepper rolled her eyes, “Considering I turned the stove off, no, it isn’t. Snack on something from the fridge.”

“Well, like I said, patience is not something I’m known for and I _am_ hungry. Do you want me to help you finish the food?”

“Absolutely not.” Pepper shook her head smiling. “You’re only allowed in the kitchen if I want the food to be burnt.”

“Offended.”

“Baby and I can manage, now shoo, go and do something else. Preferably away from the kitchen.”

Tony rested against the refrigerator and placed a hand over the arc reactor, “Wounded Mrs. Stark, I am wounded. And here I am thinking I was just trying to help my dearly beloved pregnant wife with cooking.”

Pepper lips curled upwards, but she still rolled her eyes at Tony for good measure, “You can be so dramatic.”

“And you love me for it,” Tony shamelessly winked at Pepper, rakish grin on his face. “Admit it.”

“I will admit to love you, faults and all. Now please leave so I can finish the food. Go play in the garage.”

“I see how it is, kicked out of my own home,” Tony once again placed a hand on his chest. “But if the lady of the house demands it, I will leave…”

Pepper laughed, “I’ll call you when food’s ready.”

Tony approached Pepper and kissed her gently, then patted her stomach and quickly kissed it again, “Thank you. Love you both.”

“We love you too.”


End file.
